Stupidvillain's Mistake
by MoonshineMisty
Summary: One day, Tigerstar tried to blow up the Clan cats by making a potion. But his apprentice, Stupidvillain, accidentally added 10 tons of catnip to it, therefore making the Clans insane. Suddenly, WeirdClan comes, AND ALL IS DOOMED- TO INSANITY! Will Lilypaw and Seedpaw, the only non-mad cats, survive? And that's how pumpkins were made! Wait what? Rated T to be safe. LONG SUMMARY xD!
1. Catniiiiiiip!

In the Dark Forest's Evil Laboratory...

Tigerstar mixed an evil potion in his My Little Pony cauldron. He carefully added an explosive mouse tail, five flaming feathers, and a bunch of garlic- for a dramatic effect.

"Hey Tigerstar!" his stupid apprentice, Stupidvillain, meowed.

"FINISH THIS!" Dr. Tigerstar cackled evilly.

"Okay!" Stupidvillain started eating a donut.

"I meant the potion."

"Oh." The young ginger tom tossed the donut to Tigerstar and started adding 10 tons of catnip to the potion. Tigerstar threw on some sunglasses.

"Miami Beach, Florida, here I come!" he screamed, running out. Stupidvillain dragged the cauldron over to the edge of the Dark Forest and tipped it (loaded with catnip) onto the Clans...

* * *

Down In BoringClan's (ThunderClan)Boringly Boring Camp...

Firestar was boringly being bored in the boringly boring camp of boringly, boring, boring BoringClan-er, ThunderClan. Suddenly, a pale green liquid splashed into his mouth. Instead of blowing up, like he was supposed to, he got crazy. So did all the cats in the Clans except for Lilykit and Seedkit, the only two non-mad cats.

"SPIDERY!" Daisy yowled to Spiderleg. "I'M HAVING TEN MORE KITS!" She shoved a paper into his face and walked away. Spiderleg looked down at the paper, thinking about yummy donuts. Here's what it said:

Kits:

Prettykit  
Handsomekit  
Uglykit  
Gigglekit  
Singkit  
Guitarkit  
Drumkit  
Candykit  
Jellybeankit  
Sugarkit

Spiderleg shook his head. Uglykit? Gigglekit? AWESOMENESS!

"DAISY, GREAT NAMES!" he screamed at the nursery.

"EEK! BIG SPIDER!" A rainbow she-cat screamed, slapping Spiderleg.

"WHO ARE YOU!" the dizzy black cat screeched.

"I'm Cakerainbow, deputy of WeirdClan!" Cakerainbow smiled proudly. A sparkly orange tom and a she-cat with a cherry-red back and a cream-colored face, belly, tail, and legs popped into view.

"CAKERAINBOW, DID YOU GET THE CHERRY PIE?" the she-cat screamed.

"Yes, Cherrypiestar!" Cakerainbow threw 10 cherry pies to her. "This is our leader, Cherrypiestar, and Pumpkinsparkles, our medicine cat."

"CORN DOG, COTTON CANDY, YUMMY, YUM!" Firestar sang, wheeling by on a unicycle. Cherrypiestar's eyes widened into hearts.

"MARRY ME!" she screamed, tackling the orange tom.

"EW, YOU'RE UGLY!" the flame-colored leader wailed. Cherrypiestar started crying in a corner. Suddenly, a kit with perfect, gleaming golden fur and pale, sweet blue eyes stepped out of the nursery and flashed the toms a shining white smile.

"I'm Prettykit!" the kit mewed. Moonshine appeared suddenly with her mate, Thistleclaw.

"Hello, everyone! I'm here to rule over the Clans, including the Dark Forest and StarClan. Thistleclaw is my co-ruler," she meowed cheerfully.

"Will you marry me, Prettykit?" Firestar cried.

"Okay!" Prettykit mewed.

"I PRONOUNCE YOU, PRETTYKIT, PRETTYFLOWER!" Thistleclaw yowled. Prettyflower hopped around randomly and Moonshine magically made a church, leading everyone inside.

"Do you, Firestar Rusty Von Fatkittypet, choose Prettyflower Perfectbeauty as your wife?" Yellowfang rambled on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on

* * *

And on and on and on. Half the cats had fallen asleep.

"So, do you?" Yellowfang stuffed some nachos into her mouth.

"Nope!" Prettyflower ripped off her wedding dress and walked away. "I'm gonna flirt with more toms!" Firestar broke down and started sobbing.

"I'LL MARRY YOU!" Uglykit screamed. She had murky brown-gray eyes, knotted, lumpy, dirt-coated pitch black fur, notched ears, and a drooling mouth.

"MONSTER!" Firestar hid behind Yellowfang and sucked his paw. Uglykit walked away crying.

Thornclaw died from her stink because no one likes him.

Firestar died randomly because he has lived WAY too long.

Heavystep died of greencough for the 3rd time, and came back, also for the 3rd time.

Daisy died because she's lazy and fat. But she was kind of the second ThunderClan kit machine, so she revived herself.

Ferncloud came to life because she is also a kit machine.

Dustpelt died of happiness... AND DIDN'T COME BACK! Mwahahaha! Jk. He came back.

Suddenly, all the kits (except Prettyflower) turned into 'paws.

"I'm scared..." Lilypaw whispered to Seedpaw.

"Same," her sister muttered.

THEY

WERE

THE

ONLY

NON

CRAZY

CLAN

CATS

LEFT

IN

THE

WORLD!

* * *

**A/N OVER HERE! READ THIS! Yay! New fanfic! Anyways, I will be accepting...**

**Drumroll...**

**OCs! Yes, OCs! Only PM-sent entries will be included. They currently must be from WeirdClan, or Ferncloud/Daisy's kit. This will go for all the entries until chapter 15, unless I need otherwise. Please keep reading my author's notes... They are sometimes important! I do not own anything but my OCs and WeirdClan. Here's the OC form:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Fur:**

**Eyes:**

**Personality:**

**Sane (ex: Lilypaw, Seedpaw), Completely Crazy (ex: WeirdClan), or In-Between (ex: the normal Clans):**

**Job (if has one, hehe):**

**And that's all! Bye!**


	2. I DO NOT OWN NERF GUNS XD

WeirdClan Camp...

Cakerainbow nibbled some cake daintily while sitting in her sponge-cake-floored den, in her chocolate cake nest.

"TACOS, TACOS, GET YOUR TACOS!" a yellow tom with a dark brown mustache shouted.

"SHUT UP, TACOMUSTACHE!" Cakerainbow screamed.

"This yellow snow is delicious!" Nevereatyellowsnow (yes, his kit name was Neverkit) meowed, eating a large clump of faded butter-colored snow.

"EWW!" Everyone ran out of camp.

* * *

In StarClan...

"I declare, the camp is getting too small!" Bluestar said with an English accent.

"Bluestar...?" Yellowfang mumbled.

"Yes, dear? Would you like some tea?" the she-cat asked. "Lovely taste!"

"Yo homies!" Spottedleaf walked in with a golden chain, sunglasses, and a backwards black baseball hat on.

"WHAT THE!" Yellowfang screamed. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE A BALLERINA!" she ran away crying. Cinderpelt wobbled in on shiny white high heels, her fur very glittery.

"Do I look good?" she asked.

"HORRIBLE, HOMIE!" Spottedleaf died... But she's in StarClan, so she revived. Cinderpelt ran away crying.

"I'm creating a city for the Clans!" Bluestar smiled, still in her English-accent-form... Er, whatever. She magically KABLAMBOOMBANGed the Clans to the city.

* * *

In Clan City...

The Clan City had a huge City Square in the middle, with the City Square Park in the middle of that, and 8 sidewalks leading out of the Square with shops and stands littered among them. The sidewalks led to circular dead-ends. One Clan lived in every dead-end. 5 were occupied by the four normal Clans and WeirdClan, in apartments (along with some shops). No one liked SkyClan so they were left out. HAHAHA! 3 dead-ends were under construction.

* * *

In the ThunderClan End...

Candypaw stuffed some candy into her face and exploded.

"Mommy, Candypaw died!" Guitarpaw tattle-tailed.

"Who cares!" Daisy walked over and ate the candy among Candypaw's remains (Ew XD). Suddenly, a pale brown she-kit with purple eyes popped up.

"Hello! I am Cocoakit, and my warrior name WILL be Cocoapuff! GOT THAT, BRAMBLESTAR?" she screamed into a phone.

"Okay..." came Bramblestar's tremulous voice from the other end.

"Bye!" Cocoakit skipped outside.

"..."

* * *

In The Middle of ThunderClan End (ThunderClan Square)...

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!" Bramblestar screamed. Suddenly, three very pretty she-cats pranced into the Clan's Square.

"Hello!" piped up the first beauty, a fluffy golden she-cat (her fur seemed to sparkle) with a white tail tip, white paws, white muzzle, and fiery amber eyes. "I'm Firegaze of ValentineClan. We are the prettiest and handsomest, the most stunning cats of all. The "cute n' fluffy" (Berrynose, Bumblestripe) toms drooled.

"I'm Ebonysong," announced a sleek black she-cat with a tuft of fur falling across one eye and sharp-looking dark blue eyes evilly. All the "sly and mischievous" (Cloudtail, Mousewhisker) toms drooled.

"And I'm Echopool!" a silver she-cat with darker silver stripes, white paws, a white muzzle, and icy blue eyes purred. All the other toms drooled.

"We are here to join ThunderClan!" they chorused.

"Hey, sweetheart!" Bramblestar crooned in the direction where Ebonysong and Prettyflower were sitting.

"Hi, Brambley!" Prettyflower smiled.

"Umm? You're ugly. Why would I call you sweetheart? Hi, Ebonysong!" the tabby leader smirked. Prettyflower pouted and slapped Ebonysong.

"Stop it!" Moonshine snapped as she descended from the clouds with Thistleclaw. Prettyflower pouted again.

"But I'm the pretty one!" she whined.

"ONE OF OUR KIND!" Firegaze suddenly screamed, pulling the other three pretty cats into a group hug. Prettyflower grinned. Moonshine sighed.

"That's better," she smiled. "So, you guys are gonna get powers from me... Because your special." The silver cat walked up to Prettyflower.

"I GIVE YOU THE POWER OF APPLYING MAKEUP!"

For Ebonysong: "I GIVE YOU THE POWER OF... Um... NERF GUNS!"

For Firegaze: "I GIVE YOU THE POWER OF FROSTING PEOPLE TO DEATH!"

("Hey!" Peetamellark pouted. "I wanted that!")

And finally, Echopool: "I GIVE YOU THE POWER OF TRANSFORMING INTO ANIMALS!" Prettyflower had makeup on already. Ebonysong was shooting Nerf guns at any cat that came close. Firegaze was thumping a frosting tube against one paw. Echopool turned into a horse randomly and stampeded everyone. Everyone died. The end. JK!

* * *

WeirdClan End...

"I like trains!" Trainsareawesome sang. "Do de do de do do de de do!" Cherrypiestar bit into a cherry pie.

"Oh, I love pretty little rainbow birds who sing and burp cupcakes and give me tiny little ketchup packets!" KetchupOMGapie sang (Cherrypiestar had spotted a cherry pie at the time he was being named). Everyone screamed and ran away. KetchupOMGapie shrugged.

* * *

ThunderClan Square...

The four pretty she-cats looked approvingly at their new mansion. It was white and three floors high with a lovely front garden and a pool in the back. Suddenly, four handsome toms came out.

"Handsomepaw, my brother?" Prettyflower gasped at a tom identical to her, but with green eyes.

"Lightningflash, my brother?" Echopool gaped at a white tom with yellow eyes.

"Nightsky, MY brother?" Ebonysong looked, astonished, at a black tom with sly amber eyes.

"Sunclaw, bro?" Firegaze shrieked at a golden tom with bold orange eyes. All the cats nodded.

"My name is Handsomeheart now!" Handsomepaw puffed out his chest.

"We're coming to live with you," Nightsky added on with a smirk.

"WHYYYYY!" the four beautiful female cats screamed. Suddenly two more hot cats stalked up.

"I'm Beautyheart!" announced a strangely fat-looking white she-cat with leopard spots and 3 tabby stripes on her back.

"Why are you so fat...?" Ebonysong asked cautiously.

"I'M EXPECTING KITS!" Beautyheart sobbed. She pointed to a glossy gray muscular tom. "That's Wolfhotness, my mate!" All the other she-cats (except the pretty 4) drooled. Wolfhotness glared at them.

"I'm married," he hissed. They sulked.

"Poor thing!" Prettyflower mewed, giving Beautyheart an excellent makeover in 0.01 seconds.

"OMG! BFFS!" the two she-cats screamed and hugged.

"Helpless," Ebonysong shook her head and loaded a Nerf gun.

"Ten extremely hot cats!" Moonshine popped into view and shook her head. "Well, this wasn't expected." She checked the Warrior Code book. "Oh wait..."

"It says, 'Any ruler named Moonshine must give powers to any hot cat that arrives to their Clans or they will suffer the wrath of Bob the chicken,'" Thistleclaw read aloud from the book. The two leaders stared at each other.

"BEAUTYHEART, I GIVE YOU THE POWER OF CHARMING ANYONE INTO DOING ANYTHING, EXCEPT IT DOESN'T WORK ON OCS ALL THE TIME!"

"WOLFHOTNESS, YOU GET SUPER STRENGTH, AS DO ALL THE HOT CATS!"

DUN DUN DUN!

**A/N Congrats to Lacestar for entering Wolfhotness and Beautyheart! YAAAAY! **

***Gives Prettyflower plushie, Firestar lollipop, and a virtual taco and cookie***

**Submit OCs, or even just post a review I really love and take to the heart to get a plushie, lollipop, taco, and cookie!**


	3. Cocoakit is Epic!

The ten pretty/handsome cats (Or just The Ten) walked into Daisy's Kit-Infested Coffee Shop. Inside all her kits were playing, working, baking, playing instruments, etc. Singpaw, Drumpaw, and Guitarpaw were singing and playing instruments.

"I'M SO GOOD AT THE DRUMS!" Singpaw yowled.

"I LOVE SINGING!" Guitarpaw sang.

"I'M EPIC WITH A GUITAR!" Drumpaw grinned.

"Okay, we're outta here," The Ten turned away and ran into the street.

In The Ten's Mansion...

"We need a vacation or something!" Prettyflower complained. The others nodded.

"It's getting boring," Wolfhotness agreed.

"WISH GRANTED!" Moonshine KABLAMBOOMBANGed everyone onto a plane.

* * *

"Welcome to WeirdClan Airlines!" Cherrypiestar purred over the loudspeaker.

"OMG ITS CHERRYPIESTAR!" Blackstar screamed. "I WUV YOU CHERRY-WERRY!" Cherrypiestar screamed and skydived out the window.

Blackstar pouted.

Meanwhile, Moonshine and Thistleclaw were getting massaged in First Class First Class by very pretty she-cats and very handsome toms (not as pretty as The Ten).

Back in Economy, a white kit snuck up behind Purdy.

"BOO!" he screamed, then turned invisible.

"'Ello there young'un, did I ever tell you about-" Purdy began. The invisible tom became visible and ran away screaming.

"I'M GHOSTKITTTTTTTT!" he screamed past all the others. Then they crash landed in Cataii (Hawaii). Moonshine KABLAMBOOMBANGed all the Clans into a giant hotel. Each hotel room was suited for 8 cats. Two on each of the three beds and two on the couch. Ferncloud started scribbling on a piece of paper.

"What is it, Ferny?" Dustpelt cooed.

"I'M HAVING TWENTY MORE KITS!"

"AAAAAAH!" In 0.0000000000000000000001 seconds, Ferncloud gave birth to her twenty kits.

"H-How am I supposed to r-remember them?" Dustpelr gasped. Ferncloud threw a paper at him. It said:

_Peetakit- golden tom-kit with handsome blue eyes  
Katnisskit- brown she-kit with gray eyes  
Ruekit- dark brown she-kit with warm golden-brown eyes  
Galekit- very dark brown tom-kit with gray eyes  
Clovekit- black she-kit with green eyes  
Catokit- pale golden tom-kit with amber eyes  
Primkit- blonde she-kit with blue eyes  
Foxfacekit- sleek ginger she-kit with piercing green eyes  
Glimmerkit- pale golden she-kit with green eyes  
CaptainAmericakit- muscular white tom-kit with blue chest and thick red stripes and blue eyes  
Hulkkit- big green tom-kit with dark brown eyes  
Ironmankit- golden-and-red tom-kit with pale yellow eyes  
Blackwidowkit- dark ginger she-kit with black paws and green eyes  
Thorkit- golden tom-kit with golden eyes  
Harrykit- black tom-kit with green-blue eyes  
Hermionekit- long-haired pale brown she-kit with brown eyes  
Ronkit- ginger tom-kit with green eyes  
Ginnykit- ginger she-kit with green eyes and white paws  
Nevillekit- fluffy small brown tom-kit with orange eyes  
Lunakit- pale blonde small she-kit with wide pale blue eyes_

"Mommy, why are we all named after book characters?" Primkit asked sweetly.

"Awwwwwww..." everyone aww-ed.

"Because, sweetie." Ferncloud patted her on the head.

"YO PEEPS, GET YO FURRY TAILS OVA HERE CAUSE ITS TIME TO MAKE DAISY'S TEN KITS WARRIORS!" Bramblestar screamed.

"OMIGOSH, ITS FINALLY TIME!" Berrynose squealed.

"You're already a warrior..." Seedpaw moved away slowly.

"She's not crazy enough," Cherrypiestar wiped away a tear. "I'll fix that!" She stuffed a wad of permanent catmint in the brown she-cat's mouth. Seedpaw's eyes widened.

"I...LIKE...BANANA CHICKENS!" she screamed. "DONUTS ARE MADE FROM BLAZING PHANTOM ONION RINGS AND BIG SCARY WIND TURBINES THAT GIVE BIRTH TO DELICIOUS AND SLIMY COW BALLOONS AND PURPLE NINJA PUFFINS!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Lilypaw wailed as her sister went on a random streak. She ran far, far away.

"SUCCESS!" Cherrypiestar screeched. "COME ON, LETS PARTAY!"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Bramblestar screamed. "WE ARE IN THE HOTEL LOBBY AND WE'RE GONNA GET SUED!" Everyone fell silent as old cats glared at them. They all walked down to the ocean and Bramblestar jumped onto rock.

"Now for the warriors!" he yowled. Then he paused. "Hey, say that in caps, Moonshine!" The leader glared at the sky. Moonshine descended and sighed. She corrected it.

"NOW FOR THE WARRIORS!" Bramblestar yowled. "I pronounce you guys Uglymonster, Gigglehappy, Singpretty, Guitarstrum, Drumbang, Candysparkles (she had come back to life), Jellybeansugarisgood, and Sugaryummy!"

Uglymonster pouted.

Gigglehappy giggled.

Singpretty sang beautifully.

Guitarstrum strummed a guitar.

Drumbang banged a drum.

Candysparkles just ate some sparkly candy.

Jellybeansugarisgood shoved some sugar-covered jelly beans into her mouth.

And Sugaryummy ate a spoonful of pure white sugar.

"PARTAY TIME!" Cherrypiestar screeched.

"TO THE PARTY ROOM!" Cakerainbow demanded. All the cats flooded into the disco room.

"DISCO, DISCO, DISCO!" Squirrelflight did the disco horribly.

"THRILLER! THRILLER NIGHT!" Cocoakit sang awesomely, doing the Thriller dance perfectly. Suddenly, Moonshine and Thistleclaw popped into view.

"Hi sweetie!" Moonshine purred. "Having a good time?"

"Yeah, Mommy!" the cute kit squeaked.

"Well, you DO have the power of being epic!" Thistleclaw smiled.

"I thought Thistleclaw was bad!" Brackenfur protested.

"That was the day the 'Evil Erin Hunters' wrote," the pretty silver leader growled.

"Oh." Bramblestar looked crestfallen. "But you're so hot!"

"OFF LIMITS," Thistleclaw snarled.

"AWWWW!" all the toms moaned. Moonshine grinned slyly

"I have a tom and another she-kit, also!" she announced. Two little kits pranced out. The tom was golden-brown, like Thistleclaw, with Moonshine's blue eyes, but a paler shade.

"I'm Sunkit!" he mewed. The silver she-kit with Thistleclaw's amber eyes stepped forwards.

"I'm Skykit!" she purred.

"I DON'T KNOW YOU GUYS ALMOST AT ALL, BUT YOUR A HOT FAMILY!" all the cats screamed.

"One, we're married. Two, the kits are not available until six moons old!" Moonshine hissed. The cats sulked.

"And you guys need to get to know us," Thistleclaw added. "We're kind of like the royal family."

* * *

"Welcome to the Royal Family Show!" Moonshine purred attentively. "Today we will be showing Cocoakit! She will tell you about herself, then compare the contestants, Cloudtail, Peetakit, Galekit, Blackstar, and Drumbang's personalities and likes! Whoever wins gets her! AND SHE CHOOSES!" Cocoakit sat in a chair, staring at Peetakit and Galekit lovingly.

"How can I choose..." she muttered.

"Cocoakit, time for your presentation," Thistleclaw reminded his daughter.

"Right!" the adorable she-kit mewled. "I am the ultimate Hunger Games fan (she presented her golden mockingjay pin), like Harry Potter, dislike One Direction, Justin Bieber, and Miley Cyrus, and LOVE cocoa puffs! I also have a deep love for Gale and Peeta (she stared longingly at Galekit and Peetakit). Oh, and I'm obsessed with Nerf guns, plus I'm epic with REAL bow and arrows!" With that, she grinned daringly at the crowd and shot an arrow into the wall randomly.

"Cloudtail?" Moonshine coughed.

"I dislike the Hunger Games and Harry Potter, love One Direction, Justin Bieber, and Miley Cyrus, hate cocoa puffs, hate Gale and Peeta, hate Nerf guns, and am terrible with a bow and arrow!" the stupid white tom grinned at her derpily.

"YOU ARE THE WORST CAT EVER!" Cocoakit had to be chained to the wall because she turned rabid. Her mouth foamed, her eyes twitched, and she drooled a river.

"Um... Galekit is up next..." Thistleclaw locked the chains a bit tighter.

"I LOVE the Hunger Games, dislike Harry Potter, dislike One Direction, JB, and Miley Cyrus, think cocoa puffs are creepy, dislike Nerf guns, and am epic with a bow and arrow!" Galekit grinned.

"Eh... Okay," the she-kit shrugged from her chains.

"Peetakit?" Skykit squeaked.

"I am a Hunger Games fan (he presented his golden mockingjay pin), like Harry Potter, dislike One Direction, Justin Bieber, and Miley Cyrus, and like cocoa puffs! I like Nerf guns, and I'm okay with bow and arrows!" Peetakit smiled handsomely at Cocoakit, his eyes hearts. Her eyes turned into hearts.

"Call off the rest of the show, Mom, Dad!" Cocoakit screamed. "I FOUND MY SOULMATE!" She flung herself at Peetakit.

Blackstar and Drumbang pouted while Peetakit and Cocoakit hugged each other fiercely.

Galekit scowled.

"Peeta's lost me a girl again!" he yowled angrily.

"We're related!" Katnisskit snapped as Galekit made the "rrr, rrr" sound at her.

Galekit sulked.

"Okay then!" Moonshine looked pretty horrified and watched Cocoakit and Peetakit kiss in terror.

"They're a few days old..." she said slowly. "ONTO SKYKIT!" Skykit screamed.

"I WANT GALEKIT! I DON'T CARE, MOMMY!" she shrieked, being a huge Gale fan. The silver she-kit grabbed him and ran off. Galekit was very pleased.

"Uhh... Sunki-"

"I CALL KATNISSKIT!" the two ran off into the sunset.

"Why are our children obsessed with the Hunger Games?" Thistleclaw asked. His mate shrugged.

"Beats me."

**A/N SORRY FOR DELAY!**


	4. Cocoakit's Death, Party, and Marriage!

"SOME NIGHTS I WISH MY LIPS COULD BUILD A CASTLE, SOME NIGHTS I WISH THEY'D JUST FALL OFF," Thornclaw screamed. Moonshine's voice floated down to the Clan cats. "Calling all Clan cats! Please meet me at the hotel buffet tomorrow!" she meowed. Ferncloud was putting her 20 kits to bed. "Nighty night, Mommy!" Primkit and Ruekit mewled adorably. "Awww!" Ferncloud smiled. "Night-night, Mama! CaptainAmericakit and Catokit mewed. "SHUSH!" she screamed, slapping them gently. They pouted. The alarm clock blared through all the rooms. "OMIGOSH ITS SEVEN THIRTY!" Squirrelflight screamed. "ITS SO EARLY!" "ITS SO LATE!" Leafpool panicked. "I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR WORK!" "BE QUIET!" Sandstorm screeched from the other bed. "ITS CALLED VACATION!" "Wake up, kitties!" Moonshine sang through the magic intercom. The cats grumpily got up and combed their fur. Then they licked it and made it sleek. All of them walked to the buffet. "Oh, mouse pancakes!" "Vole hash browns!" "Rabbit oatmeal!" "Sparrow cereal!" "I see some thrush waffles!" "Is that robin croissant?" The cats chattered away excitedly and piled food onto their plates. "OMG FROG BAGELS!" Blackstar yowled randomly. "I'M BACK, THIRSTY FOR REVENGE! YOU MADE MY SISTER GO INSANE!" Lilypaw leapt onto a rock dramatically with a flowing black cape. "ITS DARKLILY!" Bramblestar screamed. "AND YES, I NAME HER DARKLILY!" Darklily looked a little hurt. "REVENGE!" she screeched. "SHE'S GONE MAD FOR REVENGE!" Ebonysong yowled. "EVIL MAD!" Then she hugged the raging cat. "I'M SO PROUD!" Seedpaw sat in a corner. Bramblestar named her Seedcrazy. "BOB THE LIZARD HAD A LITTLE CUPCAKE WHO ONE DAY SPILLED A BUNCH OF KETCHUP OVER HIS RABID YELLOW CORDLESS TELEPHONES AND ATE A PENGUIN FROM THE TV!" she yowled. "SO PROUD!" WeirdClan hugged her. "FROM NONCRAZY TO COMPLETELY OFF THE HOOK!" Ghostkit popped up. "BOO!" Beautyheart stared at Thorkit. "Be my servant..." she hissed. "OKAY!" Thorkit stared at her, mesmerized in beauty. "MAKE HIM AN APPRENTICE!" Beautyheart yowled. "Fine," Moonshine looked awed. "By the way, you just hypnotized an OC! I thought that couldn't happen." "It was my beauty," Beautyheart purred in her silky voice. The toms drooled an ocean. Thorpaw brought Beautyheart and Wolfhotness some drinks. "Thanks," they mewed, sipping them daintily. "TO HONOLULU!" Moonshine shouted. "Wheee!" Cocoakit squealed as she was carried by Peetakit. Moonshine led everyone to the ice cream shop. "OMG CHOCOLATE!" Cocoakit took a cone of chocolate and took a lick. "NOOOOO COCOAKIT!" Moonshine screamed. The little brown kit died from the chocolate (it's poison to cats). "NOOOOOO!" Everyone shrieked. "Why! Why! She was my wife!" Peetakit sobbed. Thistleclaw and Moonshine tried to wake her with their powers, but she stayed dead. "We must have a funeral," Pumpkinsparkles said solemnly for the first time. Thistleclaw and Moonshine KABLAMBOOMBANGed everyone to a funeral place. Cocoakit was in a little white coffin and lined up to speak were Moonshine, Thistleclaw, Skykit, Sunkit, Peetakit, Bramblestar, and all of Ferncloud's kits. Moonshine moved up tearfully. "She was my daughter!" she cried. "My perfect, awesome, epic daughter! And she forgot this!" The usually-fierce silver leader picked up the golden mockingjay pin, opened the coffin lid, and put it gently on Cocoakit's fur. Then she moved back. Thistleclaw basically said the same stuff. Skykit and Sunkit both said she was an epic sister. Finally Peetakit was up. "WHYYYYY! SHE WAS SO EPIC SHE LOVED THE HUNGER GAMES AND ME AND MOCKINGJAYS AND SHE WAS SO CUTE!" he sobbed. Bramblestar stepped up and sighed loudly. "She was so darn cute!" he sniffled, wiping a tear. "How could she die? We were destined to be mates!" Bramblestar was booed offstage and Peetakit tackled him. Finally, the kits were up. "When we saw her, she looked epic!" Guitarstrum started, crying. "And she was," Foxfacekit added, sniffing. "We loved her!" CaptainAmericakit sobbed. "And that's all what matters," Harrykit finished tearfully. Suddenly Cocoakit popped up. "What's going on, fellow cheeseburgers? Did the mustard tomato catch your purple polka-dot balloon alligator?" she asked. Everyone cheered. "To a hospital!" Moonshine yowled. "The side effects are still on!" Five Days Later, Back in Clan City... Cocoakit stumbled out of the hospital, leaning against Peetakit. They walked into the Royal Family and Mates Mansion. "SURPRISE!" every Clan cat screamed. Cakerainbow started KABLAMBOOMBANGing up cakes randomly. Guitarstrum, Singpretty, and Drumbang started singing and playing the drums and guitar. Daisy had 15 kits: Electrickit Saxophonekit Dubstepkit DJkit EDMkit Cocoakit-is-awesomekit Circuskit Magiciankit Trapezekit Superstrengthkit Beardedkit Chefkit Sodakit Icecreamkit Burgersandhotdogskit "YAY!" Cocoakit screamed. Electrickit took out his electric guitar and went to the stage. Saxophonekit followed with his alto sax. Dubstepkit, DJkit, and EDMkit walked up with their Dubstep DJ sets. EDMkit smiled, her silky silver fur flowing. She was very pretty. Chefkit went into the kitchen and started yelling out orders and cooking, Sodakit started pouring drinks, Icecreamkit scooped ice cream, and Burgersandhotdogskit took control of the grill. Brambleclaw started smacking people with pool noodles. "TAKE THAT, YOU PURPLE BANANAS!" he screamed. Sodakit looked innocent as he slid a large bottle of catmint juice away. "LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Squirrelflight screamed. Everyone quickly gathered into a circle. Squirrelflight was first. "Prettyflower, Truth or Dare?" she meowed quickly. "Ummm... Truth!" the pretty cat mewed. "How many toms have you ever dated?" Squirrelflight asked. "Uh...um...uhhh... 2789!" Prettyflower gulped. Everyone gaped. "Um... Galekit, Truth or Dare?" she pried. "Dare." "Kiss the prettiest cat in this room." Galekit kissed Katnisskit. "EW!" everyone screamed. "SHE'S YOUR SISTER!" They kicked him onto the street. "WAIT, EVERYONE!" Peetakit screeched. He turned to Cocoakit. "Cocoakit Thunder, will you marry me?" "YES!" she screamed. Cheesy, romantic, movie music played as they kissed. "GET OUT THE CATMINT JUICE!" Sodakit screamed. He poured two glasses and handed them to Cocoakit and Peetakit. EDMkit, DJkit, and Dubstepkit started playing their DJ sets. "I REQUEST... SWEDISH HOUSE MAFIA!" Cocoakit screamed, gulping down catmint juice. She took a large bottle of it and popped the lid off. "SAVE THE WORLD!" Peetakit commanded. "IT IS THE BEST ONE!" He took a swig of the catmint liquid and sighed contentedly. DJkit and Dubstepkit turned off the lights and stood at the back of the stage dramatically. EDMkit took the microphone. She started singing and neon lights started flashing. ThunderClan danced, ShadowClan yowled, RiverClan did the arm-wave, and WindClan cheered and sang with her. Everyone hated WindClan's singing, so they threw hamburgers at them until they stopped. WeirdClan started screaming and dancing randomly. "POTATOOOO! Po-Po-potat-o!" KetchupOMGapie sang to the tune of the song. Toothpastefur, a pale blue tom with darker blue slightly wavy stripes, started going dubstep. "WE GONNA SAAVE THE WORLD TONIGHT," he yowled doing the Dubstep dance thingy where you practically act water. You know, the thing where you go... "Hey, lady! Get back on track!" Lionblaze screamed disrespectfully. "YOU ARE DISRESPECTFUL!" Misty, the author, screeched. Lionblaze was hit by a lightning bolt. And suddenly, he disappeared. Everyone gasped dramatically. "HE HAS BEEN HIT BY LIGHTNING AND IMPRISONED!" Bramblestar yowled. "AAAAH! WE'RE GONNA DIEEEE!" Sodakit gave him a bottle of catmint juice. "Ooooo," the tabby squeaked like a kit, gulping it down. "Lionblaze will be in Misty's jail for the next three chapters," Moonshine announced solemnly. "As punishment." The next day, a group of stern-looking cats marched into Clan City Square. "WE ARE ARMYCLAN!" yowled the cat at the front, a big dark gray cat with amber eyes. "I AM GENERALSTAR, THE GENERAL- ER, LEADER, OF ARMYCLAN! I ALWAYS SPEAK IN CAPS!" "I'm Arrowclaw!" winked a small, pretty, silver she-cat. "I'm the deputy." She slid out her claws menacingly. The toms drooled and backed away at the same time. "I'm BOOMexplosion, the medicine cat!" a skinny brown tom giggled maniacally. "BOOM!" Something blew up somewhere. The rest of the cats behind them started firing Nerf guns dramatically. "PEWPEWPEW!" someone screamed. "HOW DARE YOU CHALLENGE ME!" Ebonysong snarled. She defeated ArmyClan 0.0000001 seconds. Moonshine KABLAMBOOMBANGed everyone to a church. Pumpkinsparkles was the minister. "Do you, Mr. Peeta Sparkly-Pumpkin, take Ms. Cocoakit Sparkly-Pumpkin as your wife-pumpkin?" "I DO." Peeta puffed out his chest. "NOOOOOOOO!" Bramblestar screamed. "Do you, Ms. Cocoakit Pumpkin Pie take Mr. Peeta Sparkles as your glittery husband?" "I do!" Cocoakit mewed delicately and awesomely. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bramblestar yowled. Then he started to flirt. "YOU MAY KISS THE SPARKLING PUMPKIN BRIDE!" Pumpkinsparkles screeched. He started kissing a pumpkin with glitter glued to it. Peetakit kissed Cocoakit. "ITS TIME FOR THE MALL!" Sugaryummy squealed, eating some pure sugar. "WHEEEEEE!" A/N Excuse the huge delay! New chapter coming hopefully soon. Goodbye for now! :) (I'll add any new OCs you guys sent me in the next chapter.) 


	5. BOB THE PURPLE DINOSAUR! WHEEEEE!

The Clans stampeded into the mall screaming. RiverClan went to buy swim gear. ShadowClan went to their karate class that was there. ThunderClan went random places (with WeirdClan). And WindClan went to the food court and got fat.

"MAKEOVER TIME!" the she-cats of The Ten squealed. They ran away to get makeovers. Cocoakit ran after them.

"LETS DO MANLY STUFF!" The Ten toms puffed out their chests. They walked away with Peetakit towards the toy store.

"I'll have everything you've got!" Prettyflower growled.

"Same!" Beautyheart nodded.

"A fur trim, some silver and gold glitter, a bit of fur gloss, a new hairdo, and a claw makeover," Ebonysong requested.

"A claw makeover, lots of gold glitter and fur gloss, and just a little bit of red fur dye here and there..." Firegaze murmured.

"Some silver glitter, a bit of blue dye, a hair-do, a claw sharpening, lots of fur gloss, and a clothes makeover," Echopool meowed politely. "A clothes makeover for us all!" Beautyheart added quickly.

"WAIT!" Cocoakit screamed. "I'd like some gold glitter, fur gloss, a claw makeover, a claw-sharpening, and a hair-do!" All of their stylists nodded. A brown tabby she-cat sprinkled glitter over Firegaze. A silver tom rubbed Echopool down in fur gloss. A ginger she-cat painted Prettyflower's claws. A black tom sharpened Beautyheart's. And finally, a silver tortoiseshell she-cat gave Cocoakit a hair-do. When they finished, the she-cats looked in the mirror.

Prettyflower had tons of glitter in her fur, making it sparkle golden. Fur gloss had made it sleek. A big poof of golden fur had been added between her ears, drooping over one eye. A pink Rose was tucked behind one ear. Little spots of pink were added here and there, along with sparkly pink claw-polish. Her claws were nice and sharp. A golden bracelet had been added to her front right paw.

Beautyheart gasped delicately. Her fur was dotted with silver and gold glitter, fur slightly shiny with a bit of fur gloss. Her claws were sharp and painted pale, shiny, silvery blue. Her hair-do was exactly like Prettyflower's, but pale silver instead of gold. She had a purple rose tucked behind one ear and a silver bracelet on her front left paw.

Ebonysong smiled. Her fur was loaded with silver and gold glitter. It was trimmed neatly and shiny with lots of fur gloss. Her claws were incredibly sharp and painted dark blue. A black tuft of fur fell over one eye.

Firegaze giggled happily. Her fur was sleek with fur gloss and shimmering with glitter. Her claws were painted orange-red and sparkly, a bit sharp. The she-cat's fur had red flame designs every now and then.

Echopool squealed excitedly, fur shining with fur gloss. There was silver glitter and streaks of blue in her pelt. She had silver bangs and an actual single braid on her left shoulder, along with a blue bracelet on her right front paw and a blue flower behind one ear.

Cocoakit grinned awesomely. A tuft of fur fell over one violet eye. Gold glitter speckled her fur-glossed pelt. Her sharp claws were painted with a clear, shiny polish. There was a white rose tucked behind her ear.

"I wonder what the boys are doing!" she mewed.

* * *

In the toy store, Handsomeheart was riding a play train around.

"CHUGGA CHUGGA CHUGGA CHUGGA CHOO CHOO!" he screamed. "WHEEEE!" Nightsky flirted with a Barbie.

"So, girl, you and me tonight?" He winked and started caressing her hair with a claw. Wolfhotness was kissing another Barbie.

"I SHALL NAME HER SWEETY-SUGAR!" he yowled, hugging her tightly.

"MINE IS NAMED BARBIE!" Nightsky growled. Handsomeheart jumped over his train and grabbed a Sleeping Beauty Barbie.

"AURORA!" he squealed girlishly, kissing her. "SHES SO HOT!" Sunclaw stalked up to a Cinderella Barbie.

"CINDERYELLA!" the tom screamed. "I LOVE YOU!" He started flirting with her. Peetakit was murmuring softly to and kissing a Cocoakit Action Figure. Lightningflash was flirting with an Ariel Barbie. The she-cats walked in and gaped. The toms quickly threw away their Barbies.

"Ummm. You guys go to Silverstream's Dresses and we'll go to Thornclaw's Manly Stuff." The Ten's toms zoomed away.

"...Did Thornclaw even open a shop called Thornclaw's Manly Stuff...?" Firegaze asked the others, who shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, ThunderClan stampeded down the aisle of Largebelly's Groceries and looked for everything catmint. The kits grabbed 10 tons of catnip juice boxes. The apprentices grabbed 15 tons of catmint juice mixed with orange juice. The warriors grabbed 60 tons of pure catmint juice. Ther medicine cats grabbed plain catmint. The elders grabbed coffee. Then they bought all the catmint in the store. Did I say buy? Sorry, I meant they grabbed it all and stampeded out of the store.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, the Clans moved on. "I GOTZ A TACO!" Tacomustache screamed. Everyone was raiding the food court. The kits were bouncing on Jell-O. The elders were sipping chicken noodle soup. The warriors were invading McDonalds. The queens stampeded through Dairy Queen. The medicine cats gobbled up sushi. And... I got nothing.

"WHEEE! JIGGLE JIGGLE BOUNCE!" yowled Bouncykit (Ferncloud had 5 more kits, Bouncykit, Wigglekit, Squirmkit, Screamkit, and Whisperkit).

"YAY! NOISE NOISE NOISE! SCREAM SCREAM SCREAM! AAAAAAAH! BOUNCY BOUNCY BOUNCE!" Screamkit screamed.

"Shh, don't be so loud," whispered Whisperkit. "WHAT?" his brother screamed. The small silver cat groaned and covered his tiny ears.

"I think it moved," Icecreamkit reported to CaptainAmericakit, staring at a random pencil. The kit smacked him randomly and walked away.

"EVERYONE! WE ARE MAKING A WARRIORS MOVIE!" Moonshine yowled. "FOLLOW ME!" The Clans stampeded after her. At the auditorium where the parts of the movie would be given out, Moonshine stepped on stage and scanned the crowd suspiciously.

"I sense four newcomers in our midst," she growled creepily.

"GASP!" everyone screamed dramatically. Four cats stepped forward.

"I'm Talonfire," said the first one, a pretty red-and-white she-cat. The toms drooled. Their mates glared at Talonfire.

"I'M COOKIESPOTS! YUMMY YUMMY YUMMSIES!" an amber she-cat with tiny black spots screeched, gobbling down 50 cookies in 0.000000001 seconds. The third cat, a pink she-a cat with mini rainbows all over her wobbled up.

"I am ze LlamaTreeEater!" she yowled. Her multicolored eyes flashed crazily, and wherever she looked, there were two rainbow lights. "BAAA, I'M A LLAMA! I LIKE EATING TREEEEEES! YUM YUM YUMMIES!" The last cat strutted forwards.

"I'm Epicface, and I am EPIC!" he roared. He was blue with epic faces all over him. His eyes were two little epic faces. "Yadda yayayayayya!" He fell over. Moonshine fell silent for a moment.

"Okay then. Alright, first of all, Ronkit will play Rusty!" she declared. All the other ginger-colored toms growled unhappily.

"Wigglekit will play Graypaw!" The two kits walked onstage proudly.

"Echopool will play Bluestar!" The pretty blueish-silver she-cat stood on the stage and waved to drooling toms.

"Lionblaze will play Lionheart." The golden tom puffed out his chest, strutted forwards, and winked at Echopool, who shoved him off the stage angrily.

"Lightningflash will play Whitestorm!" The handsome tom marched up and winked at screaming she-cats.

"Firegaze will play Sandstorm!" The beautiful cat floated onstage and smiled prettily. The toms drooled.

"Tacomustache will play Longtail!" The cat twirled onstage, singing about purple tacos. Everyone awkwardly exchanged looks. Tacomustache as Longtail? This surely couldn't be good.

"Fluffyevilness is Darkstripe!" Everyone looked at a fluffy black tom climbing onstage. On and on Moonshine went, until finally nearly everyone had a part and she clapped her paws and KABLAMBOOMBANGed everyone to a forest with trailers parked next to it. Ronkit strutted up to his trailer. It said "RON WEASLEY" in shiny golden letters. He nodded approvingly and walked in. It was filled with everything Harry Potter. Each actor/actress had a trailer with everything they wanted in it. Echopool's was luxurious and filled with makeup. Tacomustache's was made entirely from tacos, with salsa packet covers for the bed. Firegaze's was like Echopool's. Lightningflash's was tidy and filled with... Manly stuff. And Barbies.

"Calling all actors for scene one!" Moonshine called. The actors padded out of their trailers. "We'll do the first chapter first. We can do the epilogue next time," the leader shrugged.

"Now, where are we going to get a Twoleg for Ronkit's 'owner'?" She peered at the script anxiously. Misty strode in, green eyes glittering with annoyance.

"I WAS PULLED AWAY FROM MY WRITING TO DO THIS!" she yelled. "MY ASSISTANT, VIOLET, IS WRITING THIS!" HEY GUYS! I'm Violet :3.

"Stop it, Violet!" everyone screamed. FINE! Anyways. Misty and Moonshine KABLAMBOOMBANGed everyone onto a set designed like a Twoleg home. Ronkit was curled in a red cat bed. Misty waited off-camera with a bowl of plastic cat food.

"Okay, so Ronkit, you were studying the script, right?" Moonshine growled. Ronkit nodded innocently.

"Filming in one, two, three!" Thistleclaw yowled. Ronkit whipped out a wand and stood up. "I WILL DEFEAT YOU, VOLDEMORT!" he screamed dramatically.

"EXPELLIARMUS! "CUT!" Moonshine screamed. She stomped up to Ronkit. "YOU DIDN'T STUDY THE SCRIPT!"

"I did!" the kit mewed brightly. "The Harry Potter script!" His leader facepawed. 1 hour later, Ronkit had learned the script vaguely and everything was ready. He rolled onto his back and stuck his paws in the air, awkwardly pretending to sleep. Ronkit fake-snored loudly as Thistleclaw started filming. The kit flipped over and screamed dramatically.

"NO! I almost got that mouse!" he yowled. "I'm hungry now." Ronkit started screaming. Misty sashayed up, dropped the plastic cat food, winked at the camera, and sashayed away. The kit dug in, screaming "NOM!". He started crunching down on plastic. He winced and swallowed.

"A bit hard," Ronkit murmured. "Must be old. Whatever." He walked outside. Thistleclaw stopped filming. Everyone stared at each other.

"BYE EVERYONE!" Misty waved royal-style. She skipped into the sky and disappeared in a cluster of stars. There was a little twinkle, like you see in the movies, and then everyone started crying.

"NOO!" they screamed. "MISTY!" 0.5 seconds later, they got over it and continued the movie.

* * *

Four months later, after the movie was finished, in Clan City, the Clans were having a party in the Clan Night Club. Sodakit and Lionblaze were having a catmint-juice-drinking contest.

"CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!" RiverClan screamed while ThunderClan and WeirdClan danced the Gangnam Style dance, the macarena, the moonwalk, and much more. ArmyClan sniped cats with Nerf guns from the speakers. WindClan raided the food buffet. ShadowClan was hyped up on catmint and flew everywhere on unicorns, screaming "I LIKE BOB THE PURPLE DINOSAUR! WHEEE! NEON GREEN CHICKENS!". Suddenly, 20 cats tramped in. Everyone gasped dramatically.

"STRANGER DANGER!" Brambleclaw began to cry like a baby. "MOMMY!" The first cat snorted and stepped up grandly. "I am-!"

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, guys! Really important to me! Review, favorite, and follow, please! Pretty please? YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! Click teh button! CLICK IT NOWWW! Oh right, I don't own anything but MY OCs (not OCs sent in), and Misty. Bye bye! CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON... If you do, I might (probably) do an exclusive chapter showing the making of the movie! SO JUST REVIEW! *eye twitches***

**And follow.**

**_And_ favorite.**


	6. The World Tour!

"-Staticballoon!" the cat meowed. She was a pretty golden tabby with fur that stuck up straight and a black tail, ears, and legs. Her eyes were a mischievous deep green. "My kits here are Streamerskit, Confettikit, Presentkit, and Partykit!" The three kits waved at the crowd of catmint-hyper cats. The next cat strutted forwards confidently.

"I'm Jadecrystal! I hate the Ten she-cats!" The feline was a beautiful glossy black she-cat with shiny green eyes. She clutched a flamethrower tightly, glared at the Ten she-cats, then called out to the crowd. "YO BRIARLIGHT! YOU MY BESTIE!" Berrynose immediately started flirting with her.

"I'm Flameheart!" a bright orange she-cat with green eyes meowed. "My owner is Flame Princess, y'know, from Adventure Time?" Then she blew kisses to Jayfeather and Lionblaze. Jadecrystal scowled, liking Jayfeather.

"EW, UGLY!" Lionblaze screamed. "I LIKE FIREGAZE BETTER!" Firegaze burned his fur to ash with her fire powers. He screamed and ran away sobbing, soot crumbling off of him. Flameheart growled angrily and burned his butt with some fire. She and Firegaze high-pawed.

"SINGING AND DANCING CONTEST!" Bramblestar screamed. "THUNDERCLAN FIRST!" They leaped onstage. Singpretty and the Ten she-cats started singing while everyone else danced. They sung "Starry-Eyed" by Ellie Goulding and did acrobatics for the dance. The cats flipped, somersaulted, and twirled while suspended from strings dramatically. Then WeirdClan went up. They sang and danced the macarena. Just as ArmyClan stepped up, Moonshine burst in.

"WE'VE BEEN INVITED ON A WORLD TOUR!" she screamed. "TO THE PLANE!"

* * *

Cherrypiestar, as usual, was the pilot, because they were flying WeirdClan Airlines. And Blackstar, as usual, was flirting with her. Of course.

"Today, our menu is rainbow-frosted cake, sparkly pumpkin pie, tacos, cherry pie, plain ketchup, and roast Bramblestar," Cakerainbow read over the loudspeaker. "Our choice of drinks are rainbow cake frosting, canned pumpkin pie, salsa, mashed-up cherry pie, and liquified ketchup. And Bramblestar's fur." Bramblestar started to scream, but Creepysecurityguard and Nomzaregood took him away. The kits started screaming.

"WHEEE!" they yowled, jumping out of their seats. As they took off, a swarm of kits slammed against the back wall.

* * *

559,452,783,324,552,836,889,123,456,789,101,314,147, 321 hours later, they landed in London, because Cherrypiestar just flew in circles for a week, then finally started towards their destination. The plane started circling the land slowly.

"EVERYONE GET YOUR PARACHUTES!" Moonshine yelled. She grabbed her sparkly silver parachute with a blue evil chipmunk face on it (:3) and skydived out the emergency door. Thistleclaw followed with his blue parachute. All the kits floated down with pink Barbie parachutes. And on. Everyone landed and flooded into their theater to do the show.

"Welcome to... The Warriors Show!" Moonshine yowled. "I'm your host, Moonshine. The judges here are Cocoakit, Peetakit, Thistleclaw, and Cherrypiestar!" The audience applauded loudly as the curtains pulled back.

"First up are Singpretty, Guitarstrum, and Drumbang, performing... 'A Song'!" The three cats ran up and started playing.

"Hey," Singpretty sang. "This is a song. A song. Oh yeah, a song! And I'm gonna sing, sing, sing a song! Gonna sing, sing a song! Heyyy-yeah! Sing a song!" She started yelling. "A SONG! A SONG! I'M GONNA SING A SONG, A SONG! YEAH YEAH YEAH! Hey-yeah! I'm gonna sing a song!" This continued for a while. Cherrypiestar gasped.

"I LOVE 'A SONG'!" she screamed. "TEN!"

Thistleclaw raised an eyebrow. "I'm nearly sane and 'A Song' had horrible lyrics, soooo... Four, 'cause you got talent, kid."

"Six!" Cocoakit smiled awesomely. The audience roared at the sight of her.

"Same as Cocoakit," purred Peetakit. Moonshine stalked onstage.

"ONE MORE THING! All the current kits have been made 'paws!" she clapped her paws. Cocoapaw squealed happily and tackle-hugged Peetapaw. The audience erupted with screaming and "awwww"-ing.

"Next are EDMpaw, DJpaw, and Dubsteppaw!" Moonshine meowed. The three apprentices walked on. EDMpaw took the mic and DJpaw and Dubsteppaw got out their portable DJ sets (XD).

"Into the streets, we're coming down. We never sleep, never get tired," EDMkit sang. When she finished, everyone applauded wildly.

"SO BORING!" Cherrypiestar screeched. "NO BOB THE CHICKENS OR CHERRY PIES! FIVE!"

"Umm... Again, nearly sane," Thistleclaw meowed. "Two. THAT SONG WAS HORRIBLE."

"GASP!" everyone screamed. Thistleclaw vanished with a pop and in his place sat Ebonysong. The toms drooled.

"Well, erase that score!" Ebonysong yowled. "I say eight, I love Swedish House Mafia!"

"TEN!" Cocoapaw and Peetapaw screamed.

"Next up are Sodakit and Lionblaze having a catmint-drinking contest!" yowled Moonshine. The curtains pulled back and the two scampered up with 100 bottles of catmint juice each. Sodakit gulped down two quickly. Lionblaze drunk three. Sodakit gulped one more. Lionblaze swallowed two. Sodakit poured ten in his mouth. Lionblaze got fifteen. Sodakit angrily guzzled sixty. Lionblaze gaped, then chugged down seventy. Sodakit drank Ll but one. Lionblaze drank all of his but one, too. Extremely fat and lying on the ground, they glared at each other, hiccuping.

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY YOU NO-GOOD KETCHUP CHICKENS!" Sodakit screamed.

"EBONYSONG IS HOT!" Lionblaze roared back randomly. Ebonysong growled. Sodakit reached for his bottle. Lionblaze reached for his. Sodakit gulped his slowly. Lionblaze grabbed his. He looked at it. Then he dropped it and yowled in defeat. The crowd clapped awkwardly. The two extremely fat cats looked at the judges.

"YES! CATMINT! TEN!" Cherrypiestar screamed.

"Lionblaze said I was hot. Four, because I hate him," Ebonysong growled.

"Ehm... I like catmint. Six," Cocoapaw shrugged. Peetapaw nodded.

"Same."

"Alright, now for our second-to-last act!" Moonshine smiled. The Ten toms walked onto a flashy dance floor and started breakdancing. Epic music played, and Cherrypiestar gasped in delight as cherry pies flew from the speakers for some reason. Cocoapaw and Peetapaw grinned as the mockingjay sign lit up the background. Ebonysong growled, muttering about Nightsky being annoying. When they finished, Cocoapaw, Cherrypiestar, and Peetapaw gave tens. Ebonysong gave a seven.

"The last act is Berrynose..." Moonshine muttered confusedly. Berrynose stalked onstage.

"I LOVE JADECRYSTAL!" he yowled randomly. He walked off.

"Zero," meowed everyone.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys! I need help! Please review, telling me the next country they should drive/go on a train/fly to, and/or what airline, train, or type of car they should go in. Also, I need acts! Fill out this form (ONLY USE CATS THAT ARE ALREADY IN THIS STORY!):**

**Name(s): **

**Talent (Detail): **

**Do they do it good? (Keep in mind I need fail acts): **

**Audience Response: **

**Thanks a ton! Read, review, favorite, and follow!**


	7. Hey, Let's Torture the Toms!

"TO ZE PLANE!" Everyone stampeded into WeirdClan Airlines.

"Today we are having smoked Berrynose, roast Ferncloud, cherry pie, and fried Lionblaze," Cakerainbow meowed. "Our selection of drinks are catmint juice, liquified cherry pie, Pepsi, catmint Coke, and Lionblaze's fur." The three cats screamed. Creepysecurityguard, Nomzaregood, and Maytheforkbewithyou dragged them into the kitchen.

"What would you like, Mr. Sir Purple Balloon?" Pumpkinsparkles giggled to Dustpelt. "Sparkly pumpkins?"

"I'd like fried Lionblaze," he meowed. "US TOO!" all his kits chorused. Lionblaze screamed somewhere.

"Smoked Berrynose," Jadecrystal meowed.

"Cherry pie and liquified cherry pie," Cherrypaw growled.

"Pepsi and cherry pie," Peetapaw requested.

"Catmint juice!" Cocoapaw sang. "OKAI!" yowled ZeEvilChefcat and Zenotsoevilchefassistant. Dustpelt rubbed his paws together. Pumpkinsparkles lifted the silver cover off the plate, revealing a piping hot Lionblaze with a tomato in his mouth, surrounded by lettuce leaves.

"YAY!" the apprentices yowled. They grabbed their forks and knives and started chasing him. Lionblaze started screaming. 5 hours later, they landed in Iceland.

"Velkomin til Íslands, skemmtilegasti staður í heimi! Ég er Icelandkit, fylgja!" Icelandkit, their Icelandic guide, meowed as they climbed off the plane.

"What did he just say?" Squirrelflight asked awkwardly.

"'Welcome to Iceland, the most amazing place in the world! I'm Icelandkit, your guide'," Translatorkit of WeirdClan meowed. Then he asked Icelandkit in Icelandic where the nearest hotel was.

"Fara niður götuna með beikoni verslanir fóður það, þá snúa til vinstri til gulu múrsteinn veginum, fara niður að ganga inn í donut búð, panta súkkulaði gljáðum donut, og gjaldkerinn mun leiða þig þaðan," Icelandkit mewed (translate that. You'll laugh your head off. But seriously, translate it NOW otherwise you will be confused with their journey!). Translatorkit nodded and started leading the Clans down a road lined with bacon shops.

"FOLLOW THE LEADER!" he yowled. He started doing the macarena. Everyone followed him, copying his movements. They turned left and went down the yellow brick road. Then Translatorkit led them into a donut shop and bought a chocolate glazed donut. He spoke to the cashier in Icelandic. The cashier pointed and talked with him.

"LETS GO!" he yowled. He started doing Gangnam Style. Everyone ran after him. Cherrypiestar secretly stole the donut, disappointed it wasn't a cherry pie. At the hotel, Moonshine started speaking.

"Well, kitties, we have three days until the show! Go and explore Iceland!" she clapped her paws and the cats ran away excitedly. The Ten flooded into an ice cream shop.

"One chocolate chip mint, please!" Ebonysong meowed.

"Vanilla!" Prettyflower mewed.

"Chocolate fudge brownie!" Firegaze grinned.

"Cookies and cream!" Echopool purred.

"CHOCOLATE!" Nightsky screamed.

"Mint chocolate-" the door slammed open. It was WeirdClan.

"GIVE US THE ICE CREAM," they growled. The Ten threw the cones at them and ran away screaming.

"YAY! ICE CREAM!" WeirdClan began to party.

"ATTENTION!" Moonshine yowled. "I am making a camp for kitties who want it! Holding the show until session ends! Please line up here if you want it!" The Ten and a bunch of other cats started lining up. Moonshine clapped her paws and KABLAMBOOMBANGed them to a camp.

"ALRIGHT! LINE UP!" she barked. The cats stood up attentively.

"Beauty Division," the leader meowed to The Ten. They skipped off.

"Whipping-You-Into-Shape Division," she mewed to all the annoying and evil cats.

"Craziness Class Division," she meowed to WeirdClan. A white cat was shoved into the yard.

"I'm Whitefur!" he meowed. "I'm not weird." A golden she-cat stumbled in beside him.

"Sunfeather," she grumbled. "Whitefur's sister, un-crazy."

"GASP!" everyone screamed.

"You're sane?" Moonshine growled. "Go to the Craziness Class Division to whip you into shape." The cats trudged awkwardly to the bright yellow, purple-polka-dotted Craziness Class building. The bad cats walked to the dark gray, steel-armored Whipping-You-Into-Shape building. There was a high steel gate with guard towers and trained German Shepherds around it. The pretty cats strutted into the shiny, pink-and-blue glass Beauty building. Everyone realized that the teacher was Purdy so they exploded the camp and ran away. So they went to a mall. Again.

* * *

The Ten she-cats giggled and whispered. Suddenly, five cats strutted in.

"I'm Midnightaura!" a pretty black-and-primrose she-cat meowed. "And I make sprinkles!" The toms laughed nervously, sweating.

"I'm Hawkkit!" a dark brown kit with white paws and a white belly. Her eyes flashed ice-blue. A white she-cat with rainbow orbs all over her popped some Skittles in her mouth.

"I'm Skittlekit! YAY SKITTLES!" "M&Mkit! YAY!" a brown tom with yellow, green, red, and blue spots all over him shoveled M&Ms in his mouth. He and Skittelkit high-pawed.

"Icyflower!" a beautiful pure white she-cat with ice-blue eyes blinked at the crowd confusedly. The toms drooled and leaned forwards. "-and I'm sane!" Icyflower mewed, blinking her long eyelashes. The toms recoiled in disgust.

"YES! ANOTHER SANE CAT!" Sunfeather and Whitefur hugged her. Three more cats walked in.

"Wait!" the first one yowled. "I'm Lordekit!" He was brown with green eyes.

"I'm TaylorSwiftpaw!" meowed an apprentice with curly blonde hair. The she-cats screamed about Taylor Swift and the toms drooled.

"I'm HarryStylespaw!" the last cat meowed. TaylorSwiftpaw drooled at him.

"LETS TORTURE THE TOMS!" the she-cats yowled. The Ten she-cats started organizing Tom Torture groups.

"Okay, group one is all the WindClan she-cats! You guys give them hilarious hair-dos! Group two, ShadowClan she-cats! You paint their claws and polish their fur ridiculously! Group three, WeirdClan she-cats! Dye their fur! Group four, ArmyClan she-cats... Nevermind, we don't trust you. Go snipe people with Nerf guns. Anyways, group five is RiverClan she-cats! You're in charge of makeup! And finally, group six, ThunderClan she-cats, give them dresses and stuff that make them look HILARIOUS!" Prettyflower yowled. "Us Ten she-cats will judge the toms!" The she-cats chose five toms (preferably high-ranked toms) and hilariously did makeovers on them. The toms were Bramblestar, Blackstar, Reedwhisker, Onestar, and Pumpkinsparkles. The cats finished. The Ten strutted up and examined them.

Bramblestar had brown curls cascading down to his shoulders with hot pink highlights. His claws were painted hot pink and his fur was had so much fur gloss it was dribbling off and it looked like he was dunked in grease and rubbed down with wax. There was one inch of clear GLOSS on his fur like a protective shield. His fur was dyed hot pink. Bramblestar's lips had gleaming hot pink lipstick, his cheeks powdered with (you guessed it...) hot pink blush (hot pink was his main color). His eyeshadow was, again, hot pink. Hot pink glitter was slapped on top of the fur dye and fur gloss. The leader wore ugly box-shaped 3-inch tall hot pink high heels and a hot pink strapless dress that made his butt look ENORMOUS. The Ten collapsed with giggles, rating it a 9.5. They moved on to poor Blackstar.

Blackstar had purple Rapunzel-length hair snaking its way down to the floor. His claws were painted the same color, his fur dabbed with a bit of gloss. The leader's fur was a bright violet, his lips purple, his eyelids swiped with purple eyeshadow, and his cheeks brushed with lots of Violet blush. His purple high heel sandals were only one inch Tall, but his sleeveless violet dress had a ridiculously high bottom and made it look huge. The Ten laughed a bit, rated it a seven, and moved on to Reedwhisker.

He had hideously bright red hair that touched his shoulders, his claws the same color and dulled to stumps. A 2-inch layer of fur gloss laid on his bright red-dyed fur. Reedwhisker's lips were slathered with red lipstick. His eyeshadow was hot pink, as was his heavily-applied blush. The deputy wore an extremely ugly, sleeveless, hideous bright red, poofy dress and extremely bright red high heels. The Ten howled with laughte, snapped a picture, and rated it an eight. Reedwhisker moaned.

On and on it went. *Sigh* Bramblestar finished washing off the fur gloss, glitter, and stuff, then stood up. An evil grin spread across his face.

"Let's do pranks!"

* * *

**A/N 34 REVIEWS! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! C'mon, let's make it to 50! We can do it! Okay, a little bad news... :( I'm not accepting any more OCs or talent acts, and I won't show any OCs that were not in this chapter that you guys posted on the reviews! That was probably incorrect grammer. Whatever. Anyways, PLEASE DON'T BE MAD! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE CONTINUE WHAT YOU ARE DOING RIGHT NOW! Review, follow, favorite! RFF! RFF! RFF! *goes rabid***

* * *

***STATIC SCREEN***

* * *

***Moonshine steps up* Misty had to take a little break! Heh, heh. I will do the final Warriors Show, but that's it. Sorry! :-( wanna see a smiley man? :D! |:)-|- WOOTWOOT! Anyways...**

**Bye! |:)-|-! **

**And...**

**RFF! **


End file.
